villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tartarus
|origin = Mutlviersal Legends|occupation = Dictator of Phlegethon Ruler of the Dark Gods God of Darkness |skills = |hobby = |goals = Expand his rule across the omniverse Manipulate his daughter for his own gain Have his followers spread his philosophy and will Kill all who oppose him Defeat Ra and devour his light essence (all failed) |crimes = |type of villain = Tyrannical Demonic Overlord|Box title = Image by Kaiology}} Lord Zeram Xyphos, know by his followers and enemies as Tartarus, is one of the main antagonist of Tales of the Omniverse. Like the infamous Dark Lord Nekrozoth, he was once a mortal that lived in the realm called Phlegethon who was a politician, soldier, and later demonic overlord of the realm after he usurped the former ruler after his ascension to Godhood. He turns his own realm into a hellish wasteland filled with evil creatures of any kind such as demons, devils, Hell hounds, evil spirits and chaotic deities. He is the ruler of the Dark Gods, a race of evil deities who help Tartarus in his goals of controlling every single creature that lives inside of the omniverse or destroy all of them if controlling doesn't work. Tartarus is a being of destruction and darkness, being the arch-rival of the god of light Ra. He is known to transform suns into black stars, bringing only darkness for void creatures to arise from their ancient slumber so they could infest on the inhabitants of each universe he conquers. However he is unable to leave his dimension due to Ra preventing him from entering any dimension he comes across to no avail. His rivalry with Ra can be compared to being a "Order Versus. Chaos" as he embodies the chaotic side of their war with each other and desires to bring darkness and chaos. He seeks to devour Ra's light essence in order to be the master of both light and darkness so he could be immune to divine weapons. He and Ra are also equal in power, so they have to battle each with wit or using others to fight for them like in a cosmic chess game with Tartarus using the forces of Isfet (Chaos) against Ra's Ma'at (Order). He has made many attempts to invade the Pandora Dimension as he wanted to raise an army of powerful deities, leviathans, and deities to further his mission and reign unopposed by others. He was revered as the Bringer of Darkness amongst others who knows of his existence and have greatly feared him for it. Tartarus has a daughter named Juliana whom he psychologically use to do his bidding. Normally putting her in dangerous missions that could result to her to getting killed. His one true goal for her was to make her his perfect warrior obedient to him and as a way to access to other worlds for his conquests. His reign over Phlegethon was said to be one of (If not the most) brutal and tyrannical rule in Phlegethon's history. Being responsible for the massacre of the guardians of Styx who guards Phlegethon's sun of the same name. Trivia * He was based off of the primordial god/hellish underworld of the same name in Greek mythology. * The realm of Phlegethon is coincidentally named after the underworld's fiery river that leads to Tartarus itself. * Even though he is the archenemy of Ra, his name is from Greek Myths. ** However he serves as a mixture of the pit/primordial god of the same name, and Ra's archenemy Apep who is also the god of darkness and chaos. Inspiration Rafael Trujillo Category:Cataclysm Category:Deities/Gods Category:Main Antagonists Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Multiverse villains Category:Multi-beings Category:Leader Category:Male Villains Category:Satan Category:Recurring Villains Category:Major Antagonists Category:Male Category:Death Gods Category:Gods Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Armored Studios villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Complete Monster Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Chessmasters Category:Delusional Category:Archenemy Category:Anarchist Category:Tyrants Category:Galactic Overlords Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Messiah Category:God Wannabe Category:Rivals Category:Omniversal Villains Category:Sadists Category:Slavers Category:Oppressors Category:Usurper Category:Warlords Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony